The present invention relates to a biochemical analysis kit and a method for exposing a stimulable phosphor sheet and, particularly, to a biochemical analysis kit and a method for exposing a stimulable phosphor sheet which can prevent noise caused by the scattering of electron beams (β rays) released from a radioactive labeling substance selectively contained in a plurality of spot-like regions of a biochemical analysis unit from being generated in biochemical analysis data and produce biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic by reading radiation data with high resolution even in the case of forming a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substances, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, in the biochemical analysis unit at a high density, selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit with a radioactive labeling substance to record radiation data therein, facing the thus prepared biochemical analysis unit toward a stimulable phosphor layer of a stimulable phosphor sheet to expose the stimulable phosphor layer to the radioactive labeling substance, irradiating the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer with a stimulating ray, and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer to produce biochemical analysis data, and can also prevent noise caused by the scattering of chemiluminescence emission selectively released from a plurality of spot-like regions of a biochemical analysis unit from being generated in biochemical analysis data and produce biochemical analysis data having an excellent quantitative characteristic by reading radiation data with high resolution even in the case of forming a plurality of spot-like regions containing specific binding substances, which can specifically bind with a substance derived from a living organism and whose sequence, base length, composition and the like are known, in the biochemical analysis unit at a high density, selectively labeling the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit with a labeling substance which generates chemiluminescence emission when it contacts a chemiluminescent substrate to record chemiluminescence data therein, bringing the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit into contact with a chemiluminescent substrate, thereby causing the plurality of spot-like regions of the biochemical analysis unit to release chemiluminescence emission, facing the biochemical analysis unit releasing chemiluminescence emission toward a stimulable phosphor layer of a stimulable phosphor sheet to expose the stimulable phosphor layer to chemiluminescence emission, irradiating the thus exposed stimulable phosphor layer with a stimulating ray, and photoelectrically detecting stimulated emission released from the stimulable phosphor layer to produce biochemical analysis data.